


Bloody Valentine

by Sachi_Grace



Series: Crazy Equals Genius [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, F/M, Irouma Week, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 1: PregameMiu heard Kokichi was auditioning for the 53'rd Killing Game, and it inspired her to make certain moves she wouldn't have otherwise.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Series: Crazy Equals Genius [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796464
Kudos: 40





	Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Irouma Week for hosting this event. I'm trying my best with a new character that I don't get much practice with.

There was no turning back. Miu took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she approached her crush. She had heard that he had auditioned for Danganronpa’s 53’rd season, and she knew that it was now or never to confess. She didn’t know what would happen to them if they both or if one of them got accepted into the game. Virtual realities were still untested on the psyche, and anything wrong could go wrong. It was fascinating in theory, and Miu was happy to attempt to get in along with Kokichi, but -she swallowed thick at the thought- there was much more at stake. For one, Kokichi argued and fought against Danganronpa at every turn. It surprised her to hear that he was attempting to get into the Killing Game.

It made her wonder what exactly he was attempting to do. 

Kokichi was leaning against the school’s wall, looking down at his phone with the same impassionate expression he’d give to someone that was talking to him. He surrounded himself with a handful of friends and called them all by nicknames that made Miu feel embarrassed. The plum tips of his hair were fading back to black and were in desperate need to get re-done. She mentally filed that away for a date plan if he even accepted this.

He looked up at her, and her breath hitched. His purple eyes brightened slightly at the sight of her -so she hoped. He placed the phone away, and he casually linked his hands behind his head. “Iruma-chan! Good morning.”

“Yeah, whatever good morning.” God, what kind of greeting was that?! “Good thing I found you first thing, Cockichi! Did you get your acceptance letter yet?”

“Hm? For the Killing Game? Nah. I haven’t been looking.” That was a blatant lie, Kokichi’s smile stretched too broad, and it looked like it was hurting whatever wound was underneath that square gauze. “Only deranged lunatics would want to get into the killing game.”

What did that make Miu then? Who wanted nothing more than to follow him since he never mistreated her? “Got to feel bad for the losers, though, don’t ya? Normally they don’t have anyone to go back home to.”

“Meh. Not my problem. Anyway, you said that it was a good thing you found me. Please don’t tell me you’re wasting your foul breath talking about something like the killing game.” Kokichi scoffed. “There’s so much more we could be talking about.”

“Like what?”

“Like the fact that you auditioned for the game as well.”

Oh. Miu looked away, fiddling with a piece of her hair, and an ashamed blush on her cheeks. “Wh-what if I did? What does it matter to you?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to know the reason considering you never talked about Dangnaronpa before. You’re not on any of the forums.” Kokichi casually poked. “I’d recognize you instantly.” 

Considering that they’ve been texting for an entire year, Miu wouldn’t put it past him. “...Fucking hell.” She grumbled, putting her hands on her hips before she turned towards Kokichi. “You make this a lot fucking harder than it has to be, and I’m already wet enough as is.”

Kokichi blinked slowly.

Miu reached into her pocket and pressed it against him. “Here. J-just take this. For good luck or some bullshit like that…”

Kokichi carefully pried the gift away from his chest, and Miu looked away. Dangling on a silver chain was a small heart-shaped glass bottle. Red liquid sloshed around inside, coloring it a deep ruby, sealed with red wax to top it off. She fiddled with her hair as she waited for Kokichi to verbally berate her for giving him a gift, especially after hearing that he was auditioning for Danganronpa.

She wouldn’t blame him if he thought that she was trying to ride his coattails if he won or something.

“Is this blood?” Kokichi asked after a moment.

“Menstrual blood. It’s cleaner than if I were to stab my hand or something,” Miu explained. “Don’t worry; I made sure to sanitize everything and that it was a clean extraction, so you don’t have to worry about hygiene or something stupid like that.” She looked at him. “It’s the only thing I can give you intimately without giving you...everything. Okay?! So...just….do what you want with it! I know! It’s fucking weird, isn’t it?” She wanted to snatch it back. She was so fucking stupid. Of course, he was going to toss it. He was going to reject her, drop it, break it.

“Well yeah, it’s weird. No one just gives someone menstrual blood a way to say, “yo I like you’,” Kokichi said, swinging the necklace back and forth and back again in a hypnotic way. Slow and methodical. The blood casually hit the sides of the bottle. “But that’s what makes you an alien, Iruma-chan. You do such weird things like this! I can’t help but find you fascinating.”

Fascinating? Didn’t he think she was boring? Entertaining Kokichi wasn’t easy. Going through his hoops and trying to match wits with his banter wasn’t something that anyone could do. Many either got annoyed or tried to hide from him meekly. No one wanted to go toe-to-toe with him, and those that did found him by their side a lot more often. 

“S-so?!” Miu demanded after a bit of silence. “Wh-what does that mean? You’ll go out with me, right?”

Kokichi stopped swinging the necklace and handed it back to her. Tears gathered at the corner of Miu’s eyes. He may find her fascinating, but that didn’t mean he had to agree to anything. She was about to run away when he turned around, pulling his hair back. “Aren’t you going to put it on you, dumb whore?”

“Ah?! AH!” Miu gripped the necklace tight as she felt her knees buckle at the verbal assault. She whimpered as she clumsily undid the chain and carefully pulled it around his neck. “Y-you know you’re the one that’s fucking weird. Wearing a girl’s menstrual blood like this. W-whose to say n-no one’s going to think you’re deranged?”

“Maybe I am, and that’s why I joined Danganronpa anyway.” Kokichi shrugged, letting his hair back down and turning back to face her. “You know what’d be nice?”

“W-what?”

Kokichi grabbed her by the uniform’s scarf and tugged her to his level. They stopped for a moment, just centimeter’s away. Miu could barely wrap her head about what was happening. Before she knew it, he was kissing her against her lips in the middle of the hallway. Their eyes stayed open, watching the other for their honest reactions to his impulsive decision. They pulled away, and Miu swore she tasted cherry chapstick on his lips. “Now we’re official.” He murmured before grabbing her hand. “Now Iruma-chan has to walk me to class like a good girlfriend!”

“I thought the boy was to walk the girl to class, you dingbat!”

“Don’t be sexist, Miu! It’s not a good look on you!”

“Who said you could use my first name, Cockichi?!”

“You did it! Just now!”

“Ah!!!”


End file.
